


The Roar of Eternity

by Nonbendo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: » When the eternal dragon dies, a great roar echoes across time, piercing the border between dimensions. ROAR!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I doesn't not don't own all the things I don't own nohow! Like this thing I don't owen which are dragon ballz.

This are being a dran ballz fanfic about the roar of eternity. It's a story that goes like this: One day frieza blew up porunga for not making him immortatl. So porugna roared. And since porunga is an eternal dragon, his roar was also eternal. So it was happening in all times ever cuz it was eternal and that's the defonition of eternal. This eternal roar of eternity reached backwards in time and roared at firenza when he as a babby. And this was pooty good fur plant vegeta becuz it didn't get destroyed. But now there was lotz of sayings instead of just for. So the sayunes attacked earth. And since they wuz lots of them goku died. Then TEH satanz beat up all the humans and pickalow and made them slaivs and blew up the earth, but jest the outer part of the earth so tat they could sell the plant. During this time as all tiems the roar of eternity wuz still roaring roarily.

Meanwhile, in dead dude worldz:

Goku wuz a ded dude. He even had a dead dude ring above his head. And kame wuz talking 2 king yam for him, to get him to be abel ot go to king kai's plant. Unfotunely goku had to run on snake way for a relly long time to get to king kai's planet. Jest like in da show.

Meanwhile, in alive d00d woldz:

pronga was still roaring last week, last year, least century, today, tomorrow, and ahunerd dacads from chere and evurwer at uncle. And his roaring wuz strating to roar holies in the spack time cuntinum. The supreme pizza fo time would have luked inta it butt she wuz hungrie. So she ated luinch instead.

Meaniewhile, in dead peepole wurdz

goku was flying on snaik way but then he had to sleep because hiz duodenum was hurting. Hen a snake way stretswepper dood cami and gived his a ridden. Now gook could git bi wivoot all da time decay be cows his duodenum.

"Hay, what does your duonedum do?" Goku asked.

"oh, that's just a vestigial organ, like your appendix or your liver. It's completely useless,"the driver explanged.

"Oh. Cool, what a relife," Then goku intelligently ripped out his duodenum, realizing he couldn't die form blood loss because was he already dead. No longer in duodenum pain, hee flipped off and flu aweigh. Watt he did not notice wuz his dead dude ring disapparated.

Meanwhile, in the future,

a big puprle cat dood and a blue angie dood was eating instead of fixing the timeholes.

Meanwhile, in the present,

all the sayings wer rapping ther nu wummin salves and buttrapping ther nu d00dsalves. And making them fight to deth for ther amosement.

One day, tho, berps and whizz got fool and thay wanted to go to slepp but it was loud so burps bitch smacked the roar of eternity that was roaring a lot, shouting "YOU STOP YUR BITCHING YOU DUM PAST DARGON." yhen the roar stopped. Then whizz and berps said "hey we hayv to go past in back and blue up the sayings now, said bberps, shame on that dead past dragon d00d. Makiegn a destrocting gawd tiem travel with its incessant roaring. Ridiclious! If I wasn't a Destructy Gawd I wood crate him so I culd destroy his again. And I hav a gud mend to blue up frienza 2 for not bluing up the sayings plant like I tuld him. Well let's go!" so which took them in back time to blow yip the sayings. And he sed: "You evul sings, I shall blow u up unless you have delishus fudd!" but the sayings sed "ROAR AND FUK U!" and the earthlings wuz like "please just blue up the sayings and not erf, cuz earth haz tasty fudd we xan give to you!" so Bberps, who liked tasty fudd, only blue up the sayings. And the sayings dyed because Bberps is the stroganoff gawd of destruction in Universe Seven. Then them erfling gav bberps lot of tastty fudd but whizz had to suck down the outer part of the earth first, since the sayings blew it up earler.

Meanwhile, in the presten butt wiv Gok in dead dood worldz.

Goxu got to kingkye's plant and king kai was like "Hey, you ain't dead!" and Goku always all "Yeah I am the sayings killed me. And kinag kai noticed the blood and was like, "wait! You ripeed out your duodenum! How did you find out htat it's the organ what keeps you dead? Now you're immeasurable! And you'll never die either! Oh well, as long as your hear I might as well teach you the kraken and the mighty soul kaboom! I mean spurt boom. No it's spirit bomb, I keep forgettign the name of that technique."

And godku was like "how can you forget the name of your own technique?"

So king cow was like, "it's not often I have company, I don't get to say the names much, alright?"

"K, so do we have to do anything about my dudonum?" goku axed.

"Nah, not as long as you keep your immoratly A secert from everyone. You can't tell everyone because everyone will rip out their duodnem's ad be immortal and that would be bad for no reasson.

I bet you loved this chapter which is cahatper one didn't you? You should tlel me how awesome is was in the revoos. That would be cool to reed.


	2. The second chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku beets berrus

And this is the chahapter that shell be cahpter two. For this is chapter dos of ROAR OF ETERTINY, A DARN BLAL Z FANFUCK!

DISCLAIMER: I HEREBY DECALRE MYSEFL TO BE A NON-OWNER OF DRANG BOLOGNA ZEDD (WHICH IS ENGFISH FOR Z! INCASE THE BRITISH PEEPZ WERE CONFUSED Y EYE SPELED IT OOT!)

kjfkjwbfkbqekejrbvkerberbviuberbverubvuabuvbequv;bvueevuuvbqebvkdebvjbkljrbvbavkbkbfkjbv

I haves to od thatt caus fanfuc rmoves lines and suff. Authorz ned serperators. Except aoooo doesn't remove lines so I could have edited this but I wanted to keep the text serparotors for posteriority.

Kaqwbivkbeawfjnvieprhjvn;ern;vkjsnvjknaenfvlksdnfvkhnsiorgnerjfijsegvkjbvkjsdnvkjenvernnvrnv

"oh noes gok! Bberps iyuz on earfe!" said knig kold!

"Oh noes! Not burps! Not bbeprs! Who th heck is dat?" Gokooku am]s]ked.

"Hes' the stroganoff godd of deteriouation! The might detroyer gawd who destructs things! You can't beat himm," king fat reppled

"Oh. Guez I ave to go dodn there and beet him them." golkock sadi.

"Yah, you'll hav to," king fat opooned.

So gok ran the al way bak on snaked way to erf, which was yeah.

Meanwhile, in the past

Porrunga was aleve in the past because it was briofore frireenza eblue his up, and wasn't roring nemore becuz of bbepzr's bitspacking his. And he relished that frienza wooled be kikking him in the furure. So he construced a palm. When frienza summonwe hijm hee would not show up. Thinz created a pardox, which the universed quikly reshelved by farting out anotter prugna who would show up, of course this naturally caused the roar of eternity to start hapeening aghanim.

Meanwhile, in the present.

"Shut up!" shouted bbuprooz.

Meanwhile, in the past

"Sorry," said pronga, quickly shuting up.

Meanwill, in thde present.

"That's better," said burparoo

Then goku came ot earg.

"Hi gok. Beerpz Is here on eartg. You shuld beet him." said Mr. Poop

Si goku threw a beet at Berus, hitting him in the back of the nogginy head. BEErps tunred around and screamed in a raging furious furry while screming furiously with rage.

A clsifhangar of evilness mens this story must be conti nude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter of threeness, the third chapter of this story which is Roar of Eternity, a Dragon Ball Z story written by me who is I named Ninbendo you see. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter of threeness, the third chapter of this story which is Roar of Eternity, a Dragon Ball Z story written by me who is I named Ninbendo you see. Yay!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z for it is a story that is not owned by me, but by Akira Toriyama who is the author of Dragon Ball Z. I do own the particular Roar of Eternity story which is Roar of Eternity.

"Roar!" screamed Beerus, "How dare you beet me! Now I shall beat you and Hakai you!" So Beerus started punching and kicking Goku a lot, and then attempted to Hakai him. But it didn't work because Goku was still immortal due to his duodenum having been ripped out.

"Hey, you ripped out your duodenum to gain immortality. That's illegal!" Beerus accused.

"No... I ripped it out because it was hurting," Goku protested.

"Oh. Okay, well anyway I'm still going to have to fight you a lot." Beerus said calmly, then immediately became enraged and started beating the crap out of Goku again. Goku eventually got a uber zenkai boost from all the being beaten up and healing that turned him into a Super Saiyan God. So he transformed and was all "Hey, look at that, I've never been so strong before!" then he started punching and kicking Beerus back with the force of a million punches and kicks in each punch and kick.

And he punched Beerus into a mountain... in space.

Meanwhile, in the same place at the same time

Beerus was getting punched and kicked back with the force of a million punches and kicks in each punch and kick. And then Goku punched him into a mountain... in space! This was getting fun.

"This is getting fun!" Beerus said with a grin. "What's your name, warrior?"

"My name is Goku!" yelled Goku.

"Alright, you don't have to yell!" bitched Beerus.

"Jeez, you don't have to bitch," moaned Goku.

"There's no need to moan," Whined Beerus.

"That's enough whining!" Shouted Goku.

"Stop shouting, it hurts my ears!" Admonished Beerus.

"Don't admonish me!" Goku berated

"How dare you berate me, mortal!" Beerus demanded.

"Quit being so demanding," Goku ejaculated.

"There's no need to ejaculate, how disgusting," Beerus

And this went on for a while, and to be honest it's not that important to the story and is probably getting stale at this point.

But anyway they fought bunches more with punches and kicks and ki blasts and Kamehamehas and power farts and ki blasts and ki punches, and it was totally awesome fight yo. And they punched each other in a way that nearly blew up the universe. And Krillen realized that they'd blow up the universe if they kept fighting and so he bought 500 pizzas and called out, "Hey, why don't you two take a pizza break?!"

And Goku and Beerus looked at each other and was like, "Yeah, we're pretty hungry." So they ate pizza.

Meanwhile in the past

A big old wormhole opened up before King Piccolo was killed.

To be continued!


	4. Ror uv etriny chtapter 40. eye furget wut I naimed et uriginaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dosclamer: Eye maid thys storry chaper agin whych iyuz knot mye dran ballz prooperty butt onlee thyse funfick.

Ones apron ay tim a pickalow wuz ay knig annd wuz cing picurlow. Adn hee wuz inn they post bellowing shyt upp. Hee wont threw thee tim whole AND CAIM OWT INN THUH FUCkTURE! Butt hey git telly ported 2 thuh gocku's dan cheep cheep's mouse. Cheep cheep screaled leek lyttle garl becoz see uised 2 bee won. Kning pickanose blewed hur upp rofling anally. "Murhurhur eye hav kyled yur wif gok wut wil yu doodoo nnowe?" butt gok wuzn't their write new, butt hee hurd himm sew hee caim. "Eye'll jest blew yu upp dan which heir bakk wiv thuh drago bowls." dna hhe dyd. Butt zn3 they're wyz anotter tym vageyena, what rezulted inn too cheep ssheepp. Hhe thin retarded teo zee it ther wuz anally peza lift. Thus wuz oni won lsiycle lift.

Meanwhile five minutes ago.

Once apron a time a pizckamouse wuz a king andd wuz king piccsolo. And he wuz in thus past blowung shit up. He went through an time potral hole. And came out in the fucture. But he got teleported to the goku's and cheep cheep's mouse. And their was an other him necks to him. So thay deecided to fuss togither and they did so they got more strongerer. And then they blew up cheep chepp again for the first tyme bcoz time pardoz stuf. And they kelled for gok again who come and blew them upp again and wished cheep cheep back and now there were three chi chi's. And gockoo flew off for more piuza again but there was two slices left this time.

Mean while 5 minuters ago.

Once apon a tim there were 4 king piccolos 30 years ago. And they were blowing shit up 30 years ago, and a time vagina appeared. So they went in and came out in the future, and there were 4 more king picurlows next to them, so there were 10 total. And they fuzed togethar and blew up the 7 chcichcicchees that were tharr and mocked again butt fer the first itme again. Gokk wished cheep chaap bacck again buttfour the first time again. And then they was four pizzas left.

Meanwhile 5 minotaurs ago

once poop on a time there was 100 king pickles 25 years ago. And they were blowing shit up 35 years ago. And a time anus apperated. And they went through and were shatted out 5 years from now where there were 10,000 king pickles, making a toadal of 2,000 king pickle-Os. And they all fuzed together and blue chi chi up again but for the first time for the fifth time. This time goku had sum treble bcoz ther was so minny. But that feelz like anotter captor.

Meanwhile outside of time.

Super kai of time was looking at sum readings of time and freaked the fuck out.

"OH MY GOD! TIME IS BROKEN. I HAVE TO FIX IT RIGHT NOW, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE FIXING TIME TAKES TIME! (Get it? ;D) I'll just have to fix it as fast as I can and hope Zan oh doesn't find out until it's done or at all if possible," the super duper kai of time screamed then sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends is chapter 4. thank you for reeding, good night, and have a pleasant potato.


	5. 2Chapter 5  Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Chapter 5
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> Discloomer: DbBZ isn't a theng I oon. It ain't mine and don't blong tto me. Of all the things I don't own, it the one I least own except for all the other things I don't own which it ties with.

There aws a begger king pickolo after all the king picklos fuzed to gather. And they were now stronger, but gok still punch them really hard aand kled them. Except that they dent die because they were now stronbger. So goku had punch more. Then cheep cheep came.

"GokOO! Why aren't you howm for diner! I maid for you foudd. AS A WOMEN I ECXEPT YOU BE HOME WHEN I MAKE FOOD IN THE KITCHUN!1 otherwise what am I suppersed to do be?"

"But Cheep Cheep. Kuririen bought 50,000 puizas form little kaiders." Gopk said.

"Goku! Come now or I'll Make you COME!" CheepCeep yelled, so Goku came.

"Sorry Kicking Pickles, we'll have to fight more tomorrow." Said goku.

"See, this is why my seepsches dunt have women." Sadi king pickles.

Then Beerus came. "King pickles where did Goku go?"

"How dare you call me that! My name is king pickanose you big dumb apurple cat thing!"

So Beerus got angery and kahaied King pickyournose.

Now tihm was forgotten king piackoonose because haki kills things in the past and fucture to.

MENAWHILE outside of the time.

The supreme kai of time was workin g on fixing the big clokc that ccontrols all of time. King poccoli apparated.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCKEDYING SUPER FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE KING PICSALOT?!" sAID

"I am no longer king pickleslow, I am now CHRONOS, MASTER OF ALL TIME!" King pickanose said while being a bear in the woods. (Lol johnny bravo reference.)

and he shrunk her big giant clock that fontrols time and and flew away.

"OH NOW! HE STOLE MY BIG GYNENT CLOCK THAT GONTROLS ALL TIME AND FLU AWAY! sHRIEDKED THE SUPERIOR KAWAII OF CLOCKS!"

i'll git after him... said trunks and herklickly flew after him and beet him up and took the clook back and brung it back.

Thatnk you trunks, you done did a gud job... said the salad kai of time, then shed got to wrok fixing it, but not before another time vaigna aparated in taco taco time city.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned dragon ballsz my naim would be akira toriyama, not nonbendo, now wouldn't it you dummyheads? How could you think that I own dbz? ARE YOU TRYING TO GEDT ME SUSANED AND ARRASTED AND HAVE TO PAY ARKA TOYAMA MILLINOS OF YENS OF ROYALTIES?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned dragon ballsz my naim would be akira toriyama, not nonbendo, now wouldn't it you dummyheads? How could you think that I own dbz? ARE YOU TRYING TO GEDT ME SUSANED AND ARRASTED AND HAVE TO PAY ARKA TOYAMA MILLINOS OF YENS OF ROYALTIES?!

Bberpz and Gok were sitting on the cow eaching teetos. Beerus was all "These are really tasty, but we should fight some more, then uou should tran with whizz."

So they fought more with oodles of punching and kiking and had a relly funm fight, until beebus kicked gok in the balls.

"Hey! No kicking in the nutS!" gok kicked beerus back in the nuts.

"Ow!" Beerus said and puched gokoo in the nuts.

"Cut it out!" Said gok and headbutted beerus in the nust.

"Quit!" said beerus and kneed goku in the nuts.

"Cut it out" said go and wolloped berpus in the balls.

"Enough already!" sayed beerpuss and socked gok in the balls

"Stop it!" berrus said and bit gok in the nuts, biteing them off.

Godku then screamed in the agony and then got the drago balss and wished that his balls were reattached and for some cake.

Then bulma came and agnily punched bot beerps and goku in the nuts agnily, and godku nad berps both in fatal position in afony. tgen Goku got mad and tried to punch bulma in the nuts as hard as he could but since she had a pussy and not nuts it didn't hurt and goku broke all his finger hand and arm bones. Then goku, realization that female groins are impervious to nutshots gathered the dragons balls and wished to be a girl and that his arm was fixed. But berpus din't becuuase his gawdki portected his from nutshots.

The berpies and gok fought a bunch moar witout the nutknnicking becusse nobody culd get nutckicked no mora. But then a giant flying flea attacked and gok and beerus had to blue it up. And then a giant flying tree attacked and goki and beerus had to blue it up. And then a giant flying D attacked and gok and beerus had to blew it up.

"Are we in sesame street?" Beerus axed.

Goku could only shrugged.


	7. Roare arf etarinity charpter earght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darsclarmer: Ar Darn't arn Drargon Barl Zar, bart thars arse ar stary abart art thart ar wrart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I goofed I don't want a chapter note here

G0ku was a chick. He had boobs and a pussey nyow so he was a chick. Bart farve marnarts argar har wars ar dard. And this time the five minutes ago goku remembered he had gawdki to protect his balls wiv so he did and didn't wish to be a female chick with breasts and stuffs. So now there werse to gokus, a male go and a female ku. Goku discosvered that the only real difference between being a guy and a girl that female women pea and poop form their vagina while male men poop from there penis and pee from their vagina. Then they beat up beerpus some more and was winning because he was one personcat but then another bbeps came all over them from inside the time vagina. And then came out vovered in poop and pee becuz it wuz a fee male tiem vagina and not a male won. And alaso ther wuz blud cuz it waz on its ..

so a giant chicken flew in behind him and said, "I am the great chicken gawd known as alouicious beavis thunderbutt. I heard their were some gawds fighting here and wanted to join." and alouicious beavis thunderbutt punched beerus with the force of a thousand punches and punched him into a castle. In space. So alouicious beavis thunderbutt punched him back with the force of a thousand punches and punched him into a mountain. In space. So Then alucius beaver thunderbott punched him back with the force of a thousand punches and punched him into a mountain. In space. (AN punched a mountain in space is a jade empar reference lol.)

Meanwhile, in the future:

Tehre was a wizard tlooking at time. It was broken. "Well, imma has to ficks that. For I am Lady Ladington, mighty wizard of time!" said the powerful female wizard. So she magicked it fixed which closed all the time holes and put biers and goik and chick goku and whizz and all the other peeple whent backk to there correkt tiems and everything happened correct lee. So the moral to thes story is tat wizards get shit done and are bester than dumb muscle noggined figthers like goku and vegeta and beerus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> OR IS IT?
> 
> That means I might make a sequal.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG WHUT? OT BE CONTINUES!


End file.
